


Why Are You in My Bed?

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Series: 10 Days of Sherlolly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 days of Sherlolly, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Morning After, References to Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly wake up together, but Sherlock has a hard time expressing how he feels (as per usual).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You in My Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 3 of my 10 days of Sherlolly! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

“Why are you in my bed?”

Molly’s eyes fluttered awake. “Hmm?” She started, realising where she was. “Oh sorry…I uh, I’ll go. I thought, uh never mind. I’m going.” She got out of bed and succeeded in getting her bra on before Sherlock pulled her back onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow.

Sherlock saw that she looked alarmed. “No. That’s not what I meant. What I meant to say was that I am happy you are in my bed, just that I don’t know why.”

Molly looked relieved. “Oh. You really don’t remember? You didn’t even have that much to drink.”

“No, I remember exactly what happened last night.” Sherlock smiled devilishly as he recalled the passion between the two the previous night. “What I mean is what did I do to deserve to have you in my bed?”

Molly looked embarrassed. “Sherlock, you know I’ve had a crush on you practically since I met you, right? I thought you knew!”

Sherlock made an exasperated sound and threw up his hands. “Of course I know that.” His voice softened. “I’m trying to say I don’t deserve you, Molly. What kind of arsehole sleeps with the woman who has been in love with him for years without even admitting his feelings to her. Go. Just go. You deserve better than this. Go!”

Molly’s eyes teared up. “Is that really what you want?”

Sherlock could only look away and nod.

Molly got out of bed and put on the rest of her clothes, picking them up from where they had been left on the floor. She started walking towards the door but stopped suddenly.

“Wait. Did you just say you had feelings for me?” asked Molly wiping the tears off her face to reveal and incredulous expression.

“What? No!” Sherlock declared.

“You did! You totally did! You said ‘What kind of arsehole sleeps with the woman who’s has been in love with him for years without even admitting his feelings to her.’ You just said you had feelings for me!” Molly looked smug.

“Dammit. You’re right. Shit, Molly Hooper. I am in love with you.” Sherlock finally turned to look at her and his heart warmed when he saw her smile.

“I love you too you, Sherlock Holmes.” 


End file.
